


Shooting Stars Once Every Year

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captain!Arthur, Captain!Germany, Colorguard AU, Colorguard-Freefrom, Dancer!Canada, Dancer!Feliciano, M/M, Underdog, boys wearing makeup, dancer!arthur, winterguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the floor APH School of Excellence and Performing Arts Colorguard. After a six year break, these students will soon take back the title and bragging right of the famous guard that got that school famous! (Colorguard AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it means the world to me

Lovino Vargas was just a simple man. He lived in a double bedroom home and worked a job as a Kindergarten Teacher. He currently was dating a man who had competed with him. Oh, you wonder what Lovino did.

 

In high school Lovino was apart of a championship of the APH School Of Excellence and Performing Arts. The school had a really long name, but most people called it APH. At APH he was on the Colorguard team as well as the Winterguard. Winterguard was where they won the most awards and placed first most of the time. They tried all states and got first. Lovino had actually cried that time and through showing his emotions they gave him the huge award.

 

Following in his brother's footsteps, Feliciano Vargas joined the Colorguard of many freshman. They didn't have a very big guard, but Lovino didn't say anything. Having a small guard had it's benefits. Everyone became a family, making shows were much easier, and you could work one-on-one with students.

 

Inside Lovino's little house that he shared with Feliciano he heard the door slam and someone walk in angrily. The dark haired Italian looked up from his book to see a pouting Feliciano who was slouched against the door.

 

His cheeks were darken from the cold since it was late. A home football game was tonight so Feliciano got to do the big show.

 

"Why are you pouting?" Lovino questioned as Feliciano sat across from him and hung his head threading his hands to his hair and shook his head. "Is there a problem? Did someone hurt your feelings? It better not be fucking Ludwig!" He bared his teeth talking about Feliciano infamous crush.

 

"No. . ." Feliciano sighed, "Me and Ludwig are fine. It's just we lost the game."

 

Lovino snorted, "I didn't know you enjoyed football that much, Feli."

 

"Again, no," He snapped back, "We lost the game which means the season is over. Colorguard is over until next year!"

 

"What about Winterguard, you should do that. You will be so good." Lovino offered with a big smile.

 

"We don't have a Winterguard." Feliciano uttered the words Lovino never wanted to hear.

 

His whole world seemed to crack around him. No Winterguard? What do does he mean there was no Winterguard at APH School of Excellence and Performing Arts! That school made it's name doing Winterguard. You said APH and they'd ask about the amazing musicals or the arts.

 

"Hey, Feli. Excuse me, I need to call someone." Lovino zipped out of the room. Feliciano sighed taking off his earmuffs and grabbing his salmon bag upstairs to his bedroom. He planned on pouting to Francis about this.

 

While Feliciano did that Lovino was frantically calling his boyfriend. He tapped his foot impatiently with his free hand wrapped around his stomach.

 

"Hey?" Came a groggy answer.

 

"Antonio Fernandaz we have a problem!" Lovino shouted as he sat down on his plush couch. His eyes went to the golden trophy, his life was that trophy.

 

Hearing Lovino's frantic voice Antonio straighten up, "What is it Lov? What's wrong?"

 

"So Feliciano came home really sad, me being a kind and caring big brother I asked him what was wrong," Lovino went on with the story, "He said the football team loss giving away their season, he said he'd miss doing Colorguard. I asked about Winterguard and he said they don't have a Winterguard. THEY. DON'T. HAVE. A. WINTERGUARD!" He practically shouted into the phone and Antonio showed the same look of confusion and shock.

 

"What are we going to do?" Lovino stood up and walked over to the winter gazing out, "I've seen their guard, Beilschmidt's little brother is amazing at rifle, something that runs in their family. Kirkland is amazing dancer. Your neighbor Bonnefoy has some kind of suave flag work and the Jones Twins could captivate an audience with that Russian boy."

 

"They sound like an amazing group," Antonio grumbled as he scratched his bedridden hair, "but what can we do. It's the school board's fault that there is no competing."

 

Lovino looked away with his eyebrows scrunched, one movement and an idea smacked him in the face. His face seemed to light up in the idea. "Antonio, would you call me crazy if I said what if you, me, and Beilschmidt go down to the principle and ask to start! We can be the instructors, we can show them the excitement of Winterguard!"

 

There was a quiet pause, "You're crazy," Antonio started and Lovino's face fell, "But, I love crazy." he purred and Lovino laughed warmly into the phone. "I think the guard we have here balances out. I know there are a few more kids who want to try out, I'll come with you tomorrow and I'll call Gilbert."

 

"Are you going to get out Maria?" Lovino asked with a loving tone as he laid on the window seal.

 

"You know it! Maria is my baby, she has been dropped more than my Saber, she always gave me a good show!" Antonio protested in a playful tone. Maria was Antonio's rifle. The Spaniard was very good at rifle and flag, but not so much on his saber. During performances Lovino would chase him the hallways and poke him in the side with his saber before he taped the end cap.

 

"Alright, alright, you do that. I need to go bed and you need to go back to bed after you call Gilbert." Lovino mumbled.

 

A warm chuckle filled his ear, "Alright babe, goodnight, love you"

 

"Love you too, Good night."

 

Lovino shut his phone and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Saying he'd be a director of his own guard, meant he had to do all the work, but with Antonio and Gilbert helping it would be so much better! He already knew the captains (Arthur and Ludwig) and knew the capability of this guard. All he needed was a mat, some money, and the cooperation of the other students.

 

He stood up and walked to the steps. He heard Feliciano faint voice as well as another. He cocked his head opening the door to Feliciano's bedroom. It was painted a soft cream color with a fluffy bed in the middle with cream and brown sheets. Off in the corner of the room was a bookcase filled with books and a desk with paint covering the top as well as the easel next to the window. On the wall was a big picture frame of The APH Guard and a ton of other pictures like Arthur looking like he was about to snort a pixie stick and Alfred spinning an American flag.

 

Laying on his stomach was Feliciano with half a cookie hanging out his mouth. His laptop was in front of him showing another man with his long blonde hair in a bun and he looked to be trying to get makeup off his face.

 

"Oh, hey Lovi, why were you calling Toni?" Feliciano asked as he moved over a little so Lovino could sit next to him.

 

"Hey Mr. Vargas." Francis smiled kindly and went back trying to get eyeliner off of his bottom eyelid.

 

"Hey Francis and I'll talk to you a little later until things are in synch. . ." Lovino thought of telling Feliciano about Winterguard, but decided on keeping it a surprise.

 

Winterguard was his favorite season. Marching band felt choppy and with instruments blowing sound in your ears you found yourself out of count. Feliciano had went to Colorguard by force. Lovino really wanted to prove to his little brother that Colorguard was amazing and he would meet more people since they had just got over the death of their Grandfather.

 

Feliciano was reluctant, but now he had a crush. He had friends that he counted on. He always wore a smile on his face, because he didn't want Alfred to pull the Vaseline from his bag and put it on his gums. Lovino wished he got to say 'I told you so', but he loved Feliciano so much that he just let it linger in the air.

 

"Go to bed on time, you have school tomorrow. Sunday games are the worst, huh." Lovino ruffled Feliciano's hair spray slick hair. Feliciano said that Ludwig usually brought gel, but he didn't like it in his hair and it was hard to comb out.

 

"Alright, I promise~" Feliciano giggled and waved goodbye to his brother as he went out of the room.

 

Lovino went to his door, his hand tighten around the door knob with a smile on his face. He knew what he was doing, he was the one who had a solo in the Nationals, he got the trophy. He was amazing.

 

That night Lovino slept with a big smile on his face as he thought about tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

As Lovino drove Feliciano to school and parked Feliciano looked confused.

 

"Lovi? What are you doing?" He questioned as he put on his backpack and got out of the with Lovino following.

 

"What do you think you dweeb, I'm going into the school." Lovino stated the obvious as he strolled up to the front of the school with Feliciano highly confused.

 

"Lov! My sweet darling!" Lovino was dramatically scooped up into the air by Gilbert Beilschmidt who laughed spinning him around.

 

Lovino gasped and slapped the Albino on the back of the head. "Dumb Gilbert! You fucking scared me!" he scolded and Gilbert snickered.

 

"Hey, stop messing with my boyfriend Gilly!" Antonio came walking over with his lanyard hanging from his neck.

 

Antonio was a broad chested man with amazing thigh muscles and a butt blessed from the Gods. He had a head of curly locks and bright emerald eyes that captivated audiences. Gilbert on the other hand was a sun dried man with pale skin and white eyelashes. His eyes were a pinkish red and he had a straight German nose that was exactly the same as Ludwig's.

 

Speaking of the devil, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the captain of the Colorguard, was standing awkwardly watching his brother in disdain. He had slicked back blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well as being built like a tank. It really wasn't no surprise when Feliciano admitted to liking Ludwig.

 

Both he and Feliciano wore silk salmon pink shirts with white collars. They had their names on the breast pocket with the normal _x_ of flags, saber, and rifles. On the back was their last name, but Ludwig's said Captain under his name.

 

"Why are you three here, I hope nothing troubling happened." Ludwig asked as he walked around the men who were making a scene to stand next to Feliciano who instantly grasped his bicep for comfort.

 

"Nah, Lud, if something happen I'd tell you," Gilbert huffed setting down Lovino who crossed his arms. "I'll tell you later after a meeting with your principal." He flashed a bright smile and scampered away with Lovino lagging behind and Antonio who was casually talking to Gilbert.

 

Ludwig shrugged and escorted Feliciano inside. The school was filled with gloom after the horrible defeat from Allies High School. They couldn't really compete with that damn school, because everyone is prestigious there, but Feliciano had met a few boys and girls on the Colorguard team and the seemed nice enough.

 

"Hey dude!" Feliciano was put into a headlock by Alfred who ruffled his hair harshly. He wore the same t-shirt as Feliciano, but behind him was Arthur wearing the varsity jacket, but the name on the breast pocket showed it really wasn't his.

 

"Crushing defeat of our very own Rams, huh." Arthur sneered rolling his eyes crossing his arms.

 

"Don't be sour," Alfred smirked, "just because the season ended doesn't mean we have to stop. We can still practice and be better. We'll show those stupid Allies were awesome!" The American exclaimed as he made a tossing motion with his hands.

 

"Better said than done, Alfred." A voice mumbled as Francis came walking around the corner wearing the same t-shirt and behind him was Matthew wearing the sweatshirt

 

"Yeah, maybe this year Francis will be able to vault a flag correctly." Arthur huffed as Francis took his place behind the Brit with his arms wrapped around the other's neck lovingly.

 

"Ha, ha, very funny. I didn't mean to hit you."

 

Feliciano cringed remembering last year. They were told to do a strip and toss by the silk before vaulting it to the person next to them. Arthur miscounted and was between his spin when he was slammed in the face by the butt of the flag by none other than Francis

 

All through band camp he had a huge bruise on the side of his face.

 

"Hey, Feliciano, do you know why my brother came today?" Ludwig asked scratching the top of his head with a shy smile.

 

"Er, no, but Lovino was pretty peeved that we didn't have a Winterguard last night. I wonder if this is what all this commotion is about." Feliciano wondered tapping his chin.

 

"He's probably yelling at our principle knowing him." Ludwig offered with a smirk making Feliciano laugh.

 

Some of the football players came through the door and with a loud hoot they cheered on the guard. All the students at APH were male, an all boys school. Many of the boys classified as gay while others were casually straight. Nobody was hella homophobic there and if you wanted to hold your boyfriend's hand, nobody would bat an eyelash towards you.

 

"I'm here, yay!" Ivan came through the door with his pale pink scarf wrapped around his neck and the tight silk shirt on his chest.

 

"Hey Vanya, get your butt over here!" Alfred yelled as he leant on the wall. "Feli's bro and Lud's bro are here talking to the principle."

 

They stood outside the principal's office wondering and waiting what truly happened. Ludwig was worried, because if Lovino got into something involving Colorguard it was probably majorly serious. Nobody messed with Lovino's brother's Guard.

 

The bell didn't ring before Lovino could get out of the office holding a stack of papers. Antonio tried to help and Gilbert was frantically trying to collect all the papers Lovino was dropping.

 

"Hey, look, the people we wanted to talk to!" Antonio pointed at the guard who all cocked their head. He took a paper from Lovino and handed it to Ludwig. Everyone crowded around their Captain reading the paper intently

 

"Winterguard!" Arthur shouted.

 

"Surprise!" Lovino smiled clapping his hands together with a smile towards the excited guard.

  
That meant it wasn't the end of the season, actually a new season was starting up and the unheard of subject was fresh in their minds.


	2. The Amazing (But Horrible) 5 ½

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's great about joing Winter Guard. Maybe the friends and the amazing experience, but never the harsh work the coaches throw at you

_It all seemed familiar. Each performance was blur, even if he got a solo. It truly was nothing, just a silk toss in the middle of the floor and a turn. Which was why Lovino Vargas was already in uniform with a huge pout on his face as he sat in the cramp hallway._

  
_"Emerald!" shouted a girl's voice. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a red flower clip sticking out. Dark red eyeshadow complimented her sparkly red Spanish dress. "Can you zip me?" She turned around baring her back to someone crouching._   


  
_A man stood up with crazy curly hair. He zipped up her outfit and she fixed the sequin strap. "I hate these costumes, they bite in my shoulder."_   


  
_The man fixed his short jacket with a broad smile. "Mine is the best, but will you come to the bathroom and help me with the eyeshadow. I look like a raccoon when I do it."_   


  
_"Going into the girl’s bathroom?" Questioned the girl with a smile._   


  
_"Yep, do they care, I'm gayer than the average gay."_   


  
_Both teenagers laughed and turned to walk. Lovino watched them pass him, but the curly haired man stopped._   


  
_"Hey?" he asked, "What school are you from? I love your uniform."_   


  
_Lovino looked down at the blue jumpsuit with a humble see through cape on the back. Most of the girls didn't like anything about it, but Lovino found it refreshing. "APH, and thanks."_   


  
_"APH?" The girl asked with a large smile, "I heard your show is amazing!"_   


  
_"Heh thanks, you're LUX right? We always fight for first." Lovino noted._   


  
_"Yeah, if Tasha got her freaking horizontal and smiled for once maybe we would get first." The girl complained._   


  
_Lovino smirked, "We have the same kind of girl."_   


  
_"Every guard has that one girl who isn't very good and thinks she is." Antonio chimed in._   


  
_"Hey Lovino." A girl passed touching his shoulder, "Ian needs your help with something, he's in the bathroom."_   


  
_"Thanks, I'll see what he needs." He responded and turned to the LUXs. "I'm sorry, but I need to cut this short."_   


  
_"Nah, walk with us," The girl laughed, "We're going to the same place. My name is Bella and this is Antonio."_   


  
_"Nice to meet you, my name is Lovino." Nodded the other as they started walking._   


  
_Winter Guard was a thing of pride. Seeing other squads you had to wish them good luck and you must be on your best behavior or others would think your squad is a bunch of assholes. Even walking you must have the flag stripped in your right hand or you'd look like you know nothing._   


  
_Lovino was merely looking odd for chatting with his school's rivals, but they were the one's to offer to walk so it wasn't his fault._   


  
_The auburn haired man turned to turn at the corner of the bathroom, but a young girl wearing a sparkly gold skirt spritz something in his face. His eyes widen and his throat tighten, was that perfume? Perfumes like that triggered his asthma!_   


  
_Antonio and Bella watched Lovino stepped back wobbly and his eyes widen in shock as he sat on the ground and his chest tighten in a horrible way. What about his show! He needed to perform!_   


  
_A brown haired man came out of the boys room and he stopped dropping his bag to run over to his friend in the same uniform. "Shit! Lovino!" he leaned in to hear the gasping breaths of his friend's breathes._   


  
_"You and You!" he pointed to Bella and Antonio, "Can you stay here with him while I get his inhaler from his duffle."_   


  
_Antonio ditched Bella to fall to his knees next to Lovino. "Yeah go, go!" he shouted and the man, Ian he suppose, went running to his hallway space._   


  
_"Hey Lovi, how are you?" He asked quietly as Lovino tried to breath, but it looked a fish trying to breath air. He and Bella pushed the auburn haired man against the wall and sat next to him._   


  
_The Spaniard needed some kind of way to calm Lovino, because he looked like he was freaking out. So he decided to just start talking._   


  
_"Everyone talks about you in practice," Antonio admitted with a smile, "That auburn haired man with the rifle can make the cleanest slap anyone else had ever heard."_   


  
_The other blushed and glared at Antonio. He looked like he wanted to say something, but air didn't pass his lips, so instead he made an L with his hand and put it on his forehead raising his eyebrow._   


  
_They laughed trying to keep the Italian calm until Ian came zipping back with their coach and the white inhaler. He quickly threw it at Lovino who placed it to his mouth and sucked in. Waiting a few seconds between breaths of medicated air he finally could settle down._   


  
_"Hey?" He wheezed towards Antonio, "Thanks for staying with me."_   


  
_Antonio on the other hand blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "It's no problem Lovi."_   


  
_Ian helped Lovino up talking rapid-fire in questions and Lovino simply responded calmly with an awkward smile looking back at Antonio. "We are going on in 30 minutes! We need to go to stretching."_   


  
_Lovino gasped and furrowed his eyebrows, “Why didn’t you tell me that! We need to go!” Both boys ran quickly down the hallway trying to catch up with their squad._   


  
_"When do we go on?" Antonio asked Bella._   


  
_"Not for another two hours, why do you ask?" She responded._   


  
_"Hurry! We must see Lovi perform!"_   


  
_And that's what they did. They ran all the way to gym and took the seats not facing performers knowing it as a simple thing of respect. They saw one show with no mat and there was potential, but when Antonio spotted the white uniforms he leaned over to the swarm of his buddies._   


  
_"On the count of three we going to scream 'Go Lovino'. He's the boy upstairs who had that asthma attack." They agreed with him and Antonio counted down quietly as they looked to be setting up._   


  
_"GO LOVINO!" he screamed with the others around him. The auburn man looked their way and blushed. "Love you!" Antonio found himself screaming._   


  
_Lovino patted his chest with a fist and made an L on his forehead rolling his eyes as he sat down in his spot with the rifle in front of him._   


  
_Antonio watched only Lovino throw his rifle creating the most swooning skin slapping sound anyone heard. He discarded his rifle for a flag and ran to the front for the silk toss that let a shimmer of white petals rain down on his head. He caught it beautiful, did a triple, and spun grabbing at the end. The Lovino Fan club went wild._   


  
_After APHs performance LUX left to help with the tarp and then disappeared for their show. When they were getting position a guard stood up._   


  
_"GO ANTONIO AND BELLA!" Lovino was between them making a heart on his chest and winked. Antonio blew a playful kiss before he dipped the other soloist._   


* * *

**Back To Present Day**   


* * *

"This is amazing!" Shouted Alfred as he practically vibrated in place stealing the paper from Ludwig who didn't attempt to even get it back.

  
"I've seen videos of indoor guard, I always wondered about it." Arthur hummed in agreement, but less enthusiastically.

  
Francis snatched the paper from Alfred and with a beaming smile he looked it over. "Looks amazing. Imagine us surrounded by women and dangerous weapons!" Arthur glared.

  
"Oooooh, the ladies." Feliciano smiled, clapping his hands together and turning to Ludwig. "Aren't you excited, this is super cool!"

  
Ludwig blushed, of course he had to spend another season trying to discreetly check out the latter's ass without getting caught. "Sounds nice, I'll be back in majorette line.

  
"You better be, you're our best rifle." Lovino pointed an accusing finger at Ludwig who blushed even darker since his whole guard just simply agreed.

  
"Alright, let's stop embarrassing Ludwig. Everyone take a flyer than head to class, cause you guys are all kind of late."

  
Ludwig looked at his watch and practically screamed as he grabbed two flyers and Feliciano by his upper arm and raced off.

  
"Poor Luddy, he's trying to suck up to his Chem teacher so he'd bump his grade up to a high A." Matthew laughed quietly and Alfred just barked with laughter.

  
"Overachiever." Ivan mused as he took the flyer with slight interest.

  
"Alright, let's stop gossiping," Gilbert smiled awkwardly since they were talking about his own little brother, "Head to class you bunches of bitches."

  
Arthur raised a dark eyebrow with a bored look and turned away as he pulled Francis away and soon everyone filter out one by one. Lovino took up the work by littering the flyers in different places of the school and left with his crew following him.

* * *

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★

* * *

Arthur sighed sitting in his room as he lazily braided Francis's hair. Alfred was off in corner practically upside down as Matthew talked casually to Francis about what happened at school. Ivan was taping up his rifle with Ludwig.

  
"Why couldn't Feli be here, again?" Alfred whined. Usually when Feliciano came over to Arthur's house he brought food and his food was like heaven smashing demon faces in the dirt, which was cool.

  
"His brother wouldn't let him leave the house. He's busy making our show, stupid American." Arthur retorted in slight irritation.

  
Francis just waved his hand between both boys. They had tons of competitions for dance solos and who could catch their flag more gracefully. It was a very tiring ordeal. "Feli just sent me a Snapchat." he announced letting everyone lean over his shoulder as he pressed the red square next to the name 'Smol BBY'

  
The short video Feliciano shot looked like he was held captive and was secretly from his window. It was a shot from his backyard where Gilbert was sitting on the ground clapping out counts as Antonio and Lovino were pressed back to back with twin rifles.

  
Lovino and Antonio launched the rifles up into the air and traded places catching each other's rifle. Antonio then grabbed Lovino by his shoulder and Lovino rolled across the other's back with his rifle pressed to his chest and when he finished he slammed to the ground and pointed his rifle out like a gun.

  
Faintly in the background you heard Feliciano whisper 'Help me.'

  
The room was oddly silent as even Ludwig blinked a few times.

  
"Who's solo do you think that is?" Alfred asked in a quiet squeak.

  
Everyone pointed to Ludwig and Arthur who both paled shaking their heads.

  
"It's not me!" Arthur exclaimed, "It's probably Feliciano."

  
"Why me!" Ludwig sobbed as he slapped his cheeks. Did Lovino really like to see him suffer?!

  
"Feliciano help us!" Francis cried into a video that he quickly sent with a content smirk. The constant chaos of his guard over the rifle solo made him smile, because the flag work wouldn't be that hard. Maybe a triple, a strip toss, a few cones. It couldn't be that hard.

  
A little ping went off and the room went back to be deadly silent. Francis unlocked his phone again and played the video Feliciano sent.

  
It was still from the Italian's window where Gilbert was with his flag and spun around giving it a low 45 before going to his knees and went to his back. Lovino stood behind him and did a pretty high rifle toss. When Lovino hit the rifle solidly Francis could hear the noise deep in his soul. Gilbert simultaneously clapped with the slap of Lovino rifle and the video ended with Feliciano's high pitch, dying scream.

  
"Ludwig." They all screamed and the blonde German looked overwhelmed. Lovino looked like he hit a 5 throw which was pretty fucking high and if he accidently hit a 5 ½ it could come down and he wouldn't be able to hit it solid.

  
"Lovino is trying to kill me." was all the blonde said, "And my brother is giving him the murder weapon."

  
"Harsh, comrade." Ivan smiled patting Ludwig's back as he seemed to be screaming internally.

  
The last message from Feliciano was a picture of him with a nervous smile with the caption, _'Get ready for practice on Friday x3'_  


  
"Next time I see Feliciano I'm slapping him." Arthur huffed and Matthew chuckled nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG this is so late 'cause I had to finish my own season! We got last, but we were up against some pretty hard guards. We got some fancy metals and I was pretty content since our better guard got 7th out of 10. The blast in the past actually happen at one of my guard shows this year where a girl got an asthma attack by some girl spraying her in the face with perfume (But totally headcannon that Lovino has asthma) ((Also remember Ian, he's gonna be important soon))  
> Lastly, the title is the 5 and a half which is never good to catch on and Ludwig's worst fear, oops.
> 
> ((You can vote, the show is either going to be some kind of romance/auf wiedersehen sweetheart base which whole theme is Ludwig's dream of protecting Feliciano or Panic! at the disco's new song: Death of a Bachelor?


	3. Rifleman's Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine.  
> My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life.   
> Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are going to kill me when you see the ending. I have been promising the show and all the work and yet I still have some shit I need to finish. We are doing the WW2/Auf Wiedersehen story with some talking and the song, Don't Let Me Down by Chainsmoker. I have some backstory on how cute little Luddy can hit his 8, but I plan for him to hit higher so hehe.   
> Love you all, thank you so much for reading and listening to me rant about something I love very much. Any mistakes are my mistake for missing, Betas would be awesome, so um, hint hint.
> 
> ((QUICK NOTE)) The love triangle between Ludwig, Feliciano, and Alfred was in the old story I wrote and I tried to make this story slightly the same with a different show so welcome to this love triangle again ;-;

_ The soft breeze shook the wind chimes that dangled from the little cottage in the country. A young boy with wild white hair stood shiftless with only loose brown cargo pants and completely barefooted. A new rifle was between his sweaty, gloved hands and a thin line of sweat dripped from his hairline. _

_ He noticed that the sun was high so he must of been practicing for now two hours. He told himself this was bad, but he had to get this! Coach was gonna give his solo to that auburn haired shit face if he couldn't get this damn move. _

_ Like a glitch, the white haired teenager spun around and flung his rifle into the air letting it spin in the air as he spun with it. With his back facing he held up his hand in a cup catching the butt of the rifle and turned quickly. He let out a grunt and threw the stupid thing on the ground. He caught it, but it wasn't solid! _

_ He gripped his head and let out a silent scream. Though, he was taken out his mental breakdown by a silent clap. He snapped his head upwards with red eyes widen at the little blonde boy sitting on the back porch step clapping widely. A women smiled kindly behind him with a tray of a sweet ice tea. _

_ "Ludwig, Mutti." The white haired teenage uttered and the women just giggled and the blonde boy stopped his clapping to launch himself off the step and bounced in place in front of his brother. _

_ "That was so cool Gilly! I want to do that!" Ludwig exclaimed, his big blue eyes in wonderment as he beamed a smile missing a few teeth, "Just like my big brother." _

_ Gilbert's mother only grinned and walked down the steps and placed the platter close to the white haired teenager's face. "Take a drink, me and Ludwig will get out of hair in a few second. We need to go to the store." _

_ "But Mutti!" Ludwig whined with watery blue eyes. _

_ "What?" she said innocently, ruffling his hair, "Gilbert's going nowhere, he will teach you later when he's not practicing. Come along, baby." she grabbed his shoulder trying to pull the blonde away, but he looked rather angry and sad. _

_ Gilbert let out a fond sigh and crouched down in front of Ludwig handing him the sweaty rifle. "Here, a gift from me to you." _

_ "A gift?" Ludwig repeated with a mouth in a wide O, "But this is your brand new gun." _

_ "It's a rifle, but you're my brother so I can steal it back anytime, but I can see something. How about you see what you can do and I'll teach you what I know." _

_ The blonde dropped the rifle and engulfed his brother in a tight hug. "Love you Gilly." he muttered and buried his face in his brother's neck. _

_ "Love you too, Luddy." Gilbert laughed and patted his back, before ripping the boy off of him and handed him his rifle while pushing him. "Now be a good little boy and go to Mutti." _

_ "Yes Bruder, Auf Wiedersehen!" _

_ "Ja, Ja, Wiedersehen Kleine." _

* * *

 

Ludwig approached the school with his white rifle slung over his shoulder. It was well worn with age, but the German didn't mind it, because it meant the world to him. The only person he could even think of trusting someone with it would be himself in the future, because he would never let anyone touch it without him being in a five radius.

He remembered when Alfred joined the team a couple years ago and he thought it would be funny if he tried spinning the precious rifle that was heavily guarded by one of the upper classmen. After that experience, Alfred was scared of him for about two years until he explained himself.

"Luddy!" A familiar weight attached to his arm of the Italian with a big bright smile. He had a flag bag in his right hand with his keys practically falling from his other hand.

The blonde sighed and took the flag bag from his crush and slung it over his shoulder while giving his precious rifle to Feliciano who cradled it to his chest like it was child.

"Why do you have your whole flag bag?" Ludwig asked with a slight frown as Feliciano held open the door for him.

"It's not mine, it's Lovino's. He gave me discrete information through different snap chats on where to find it in the basement. At first, I thought he was talking about a dead body, because he was acting like it was a dead body, but it was just a bag of different colored flags."

"Fun." Ludwig said sarcastically.

There was a long pregnant pause as Feliciano looked at him calmly, his smile dropped and so did his eyes that usually scrunched up so adorably when he smiled. "Is something wrong Luddy, you seem upset and your arms are covered in bruises."

Ludwig just sighed, dammit Feliciano and his watchful gaze. "I-I I have been trying to get a seven on my rifle."

"A fucking seven." Feliciano gaped.

"Yes, a fucking seven. Lovino wants me to get a five and a half for the show, but I want to  impress him and get a seven. Of course I got it solid, but I have been trying to catch it under my leg and behind me, which is my problem. I shoot it up, but it comes down like a bullet and it usually hits my wrist. Gilbert thought I broke it when I came inside with my whole hand swelled like a balloon and covered with bruises."

Feliciano just smiled and hugged the bruised arm tightly, but it was so sweet and carefully, like the boy was hugging a cherished toy. "Don't push yourself, if you can get a 5 then Lovino will be proud. He already knows you are the best at rifle."

"Stop reminding me."

"Huh?"

Ludwig frowned and clenched his hand around the strap of the flag bag, "They all think I'm the best, but they all will be angry when they learn I have tried out at Legion United X."

"Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed, "That's amazing, Legion United X is one of the best color guard groups out there. You can go spin with LUX and also spin with APH. I think nothing of it."

"But you don't." Ludwig huffed, "You're Feliciano, my Feliciano. You wouldn't care, but what about Arthur, no, Ivan. They'd think I left the guard."

"But you didn't."

"I know, I didn't."

"Then don't listen to those stupid heads." Feliciano smiled and linked their hands together, "Arthur will not care if you don't let it get to you and Ivan would just stare creepily at you. Please, Luddy Puppy, don't be sad."

Feliciano turned and stood on his tip toes as he was nose to nose with Ludwig. They were so close their breath lingered together. "Please, don't be sad." he repeated as Ludwig's hand slid down his side.

"GOOD AFTERNOON BOYS!"

Ludwig and Feliciano jumped apart from each other as Alfred launched into the room with a sarcastic laugh. The two glared at the American who just smirked and took a swig of his water bottle.

"Lol, Lovino needs you."

"Please don't use texting acronyms when speaking English." Ludwig gave him a straight, dull look. Of course, anyone would if you cut him off from making out with his one and only crush.

"Blah, Blah, German gibberish, Feliciano is Ludwig even speaking English." Alfred teased and the Italian just giggled cutely and twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Why did Feliciano have to be so fucking cute, it must be illegal.

"Let's go Feliciano, your bro wants the flags." Alfred took the flags from Ludwig and pushed Feliciano forward as he just blushed awkwardly and sent distress signals to Ludwig as he gripped the precious rifle.

When Feliciano wasn't looking, Alfred turned around and mouth 'mine' as he made a curl at the side of his head. He pointed to the rifle that Feliciano had cradled in his arms and made a break motion.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and launched himself into fast running. Alfred panicked thinking Ludwig was going to tackle him, but the German swooped in and picked Feliciano up princess style. "My rifle, Feliciano." he said gruffly and the Italian blushed brightly.

"Right here," he gazed quietly at the item and pressed it tighter to his chest when he heard someone clapping sarcastically.

Standing on the gym floor was Arthur with his arms crossed, Francis with his raised eyebrow, Lovino with a smirk, and Antonio with a huge smile on his face and his hands on his hip like some cheesy camp counselor.

"Alright, love birds and Alfred. I need the flags."

Alfred handed over the flag bag and Lovino passed out different flags as people filtered in. Nobody signed up new, it was only the outdoor guard.

"Ludwig!" Antonio smiled and grabbed him by the upper arm. "I'm just wondering, how high can you get the rifle."

"8 on a good day." Ludwig responded.

"8." Antonio repeated, "What if we aimed for 10."

"10 is fine." Ludwig stepped back and Antonio mimicked him. Ludwig bented his knees and pulled the rifle's butt down to the floor and launched it upwards with his hand raised in the air. The rifle just scratched the surface of 9, but Antonio looked pleased by the height. When the rifle came into contact with the German's hand he brought it down for a mind bending and lady swooning rifle slapping noise.

He let out a silent squeak and set the rifle on the ground as he rubbed his raw, red hands together.

"That's pretty high and solid. I love it. You learned from the best, Gilbert." Antonio smiled as he patted Ludwig's back.

"Gilbert taught me nothing, I taught myself." Ludwig deadpanned as he looked straight into those confused green eyes that shared a quick glance at his boyfriend who was trying to get his quad.

Antonio really had nothing to say so he thanked Lovino for calling the guard over. "Welcome to Winter Guard." he smiled happily and the guard clapped simply in a pleasant manner. "I know some of you know what it is, but others don't. It's simply indoor color guard with more spazz. Everything is a part of pride and when we go to competitions i'll tell you all the rules and what not. Though, today's practice we will learn half the show and then we learn the other half of the show tomorrow. We practice four times a week and you are needed so don't think about bailing."

He walked between the line of guard kids. "This year's show is called 'Dreams of Saving.' Solos are Feliciano and Ludwig."

Feliciano gasped and Ludwig paled.

"I saw you filming." Lovino cackled pointing at Feliciano devilishly, "Now you will get the solo, love you to lil' bro."

"Stab me!" Feliciano wailed as he buried his face in Ludwig's chest dry heaving. The German couldn't really tell if he was crying from happiness or fear that he'd be attempting to do what Lovino does, but he just awkwardly patted his back.

"Dance solos are Arthur," Arthur's eyes widen and brighten as his hands went into a fist, "And Alfred." they dulled and they made slick eye contact. It wasn't that they hated each other, but it was slightly tedious to work with each other.

"On Sabre is Feliciano, Arthur, and Matthew. Airblade is Ivan. Lastly flag solo is Matthew and Francis. Now floor!" Lovino voice echoed everywhere and Arthur merely cringed.

He got up and started walking, but a familiar weight came on his shoulder and he looked over his boyfriend, the Frog. "Try not to kill Alfred, he means good." He muttered and Arthur just sighed angrily.

"He's an arse Francis! What can I do, just make a truce for all of Winter Guard. I'd kill him, but hopefully not before Ludwig. Somebody is going to get Feliciano and it's either blonde, but I suppose Feliciano is more fond of Ludwig."

"Oh," Francis sighed as he sat down on the ground and Arthur was slowly going down into a split, "I'm sure Feliciano likes Ludwig better than Alfred, but he only does of it for him to stay happy."

"I'd believe it." Arthur huffed as he finally got down to the full split and reach out to grab his ankle. Francis always liked to make sexual jokes about the Englishman's undying flexibleness, but it was truly a fascinating thing.

"Oh, are we doing splits?" Alfred walked over and slowly when in his to.

"I'm just stretching, nothing unusual and nothing to beat me out of." Arthur snapped like usual and Alfred just casually laughed.

Francis looked over at the other group. Ludwig was doing some arm stretches while Feliciano was trying to get his backbend straight with Matthew. Ivan was more in his own little world, cracking his neck.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys are done, I'll teach you some more stretches, but for now we have the show to learn. Everyone needs a flag. Ludwig and Feliciano rifle. Feliciano, Arthur, and Matthew need sabres, and lastly Ivan get the air blade out." Lovino instructed back and forth. Antonio had pulled out a trash can with the sabers and rifle and Gilbert (Who showed up late with starbucks) unzipped the flag back.

Each flag was encased in film and taped up so the silk wasn't seen, but names were written on them with tape by Lovino. "The flags are for the show!" Gilbert yelled startling some of the students, "These flags do not get dirty and you treat them with your life."

The squad sat in a circle as they ripped at the plastic covering their flags. Ludwig was the first to rip his off and rolled out the fresh and new flag with black, yellow, and red strips in a slanted motion. He looked it over with slight confusion, but then it came to him.

Francis pulled out a blue, white, and red flag. Feliciano's flag was green, white, and red. Arthur's was blue, white, and red. Ivan's red, white, blue. Matthew's being red and white.

Alfred's flag had stars on it with the most commons colors, red, blue, and white.

"Our show is called The Dream. The costumes are being made, but they are very skin tight." Antonio zoomed in passing out the rifle and sabers.

Ludwig showed his precious rifle and gave a one spin before stopping it with a slap.

"I want 50 on these." Lovino yelled as he pulled out an old white flag. "First we will do drop spins then windmills."

Like usual they went into block which consisted of the shorter being placed in the front and the taller in the back. Before Lovino started up the music for them to start spinning to the beat he watched them get accustomed to the new flags.

Ivan gave his flags a few few tosses and Feliciano tried to get a triple. The song Fire and Gold came on and Lovino started clapping.

"Let's go for fifty!"

They simultaneously went to right shoulder and started going down. Antonio patrolled through the middle line and even went up close to Francis's face to scream the counts into his face so he could speed up, but they stayed mostly together with Alfred sometimes speeding up or Matthew falling slightly behind.

When the song finished and they did certainly more than fifty, thanks to Lovino making eye contact with Ludwig to mess up the counts to go back ten and everyone went along with him.

"Now, for the floor."

"The floor is right here." Ivan said with a smile as he stomped on the gym floor.

"No you twit," Arthur turned around, "Remember that video I showed you."

"You show me a lot of videos."

"No, the one called the Pride Of Cincinnati. The one you thought it was cool?"

"Oh yeah! That one."

"You know they had that tan floor and then others had different colored one's."

Ivan was slowly getting the gist of what Arthur was trying to explain while they were totally oblivious to Antonio falling on his ass trying to pull the cart with a tan floor. Gilbert was trying to ride it, but was being scolded by both Ludwig and Matthew.

"Can everyone paint?" Lovino asked as he covered Feliciano's mouth knowing his usual big rants about paint. The Italian knew every paint color you could put under his nose and every color of the house.

"Why?" Matthew asked as he pushed Gilbert off the cart.

Lovino sighed and Antonio laughed like he said a joke. "Birdie," Gilbert popped up grabbing the younger's ankle, "Do you know how much a digital floor costs?"

"No." he pursed his lips.

"Around a fucking a thousands dollars."

Matthew just cringed and looked back at Lovino who looked sheepishly at the old floor. "I got it for around 400 dollars from an older school who didn't need it. We'll paint it and call it a day. The flags were around 20-30 dollars and the uniforms were 130 dollars. Don't whine or I'll slice you."

"If you guys whine, I'll stab you." Francis added with his usual happy smile and clapped Ludwig on his back. The German didn't even lurch, just glare slightly.

Lovino walked forward and started pulling out the tan floor. Ludwig and Antonio grabbed the handle to the cart for it to stay in place. Alfred and Feliciano grabbed the other sides while Francis and Matthew watched with safe hands.

"Now, we need pull the floor completely out." Gilbert yelled getting everyone's attention. "Arthur and Ivan please help by getting the flag off the ground so we don't run over anything."

Arthur sent him a thumbs up as he started picking up the flags and different rifles. Ivan rolled up his flag and a couple sabers.

While that happened Francis, Matthew, Feliciano, and Gilbert pulled the floor out while Lovino, Ludwig, Alfred, and Antonio held the floor from leaving. After pulling it completely it tight Lovino grabbed the white flag he had before and handed it to Feliciano.

"Now let's learn the show!"


End file.
